


True Feeling

by trifarashi



Series: True feeling [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi





	True Feeling

Ueda is fidget in front of Kame. The two of them are standing at the Jimusho hallway. Lucky for them, there are no people wandering around that moment.

“What’s wrong, Tat-chan??”

“Anou~” Ueda is nervous.

“Yes…” Kame waits patiently. He frowns to see the nervous Ueda.

Ueda take a deep breath before he bluntly said what he suppose to said.

“Please go out with me…!!!” Ueda said loudly and bow his head.

“Hah??” Kame is shocked to hear Ueda request.

Ueda sighed and looks directly at Kame eyes. “I…I love you…” Ueda confess to Kame.

“HAH!!!???” Kame is double shocked than before. He can’t believe Ueda is confessing at him.

“You’re kidding right??” Kame asks assuredly but he get the answer by the flushed Ueda. Kame is now uncertain what to do with Ueda confession.

“It’s Okay, Kame…You don’t have to force yourself…you can just said it…I can accept it…”the tone is so sad that Kame can’t take it. He feels guilty to turn down the confession.

“I’m sorry…please forgetting what I had said just now…” Ueda bows and walk away before Kamenashi can say anything.

“Wait…Tat-chan!!”

“Yes…”

Kame gulped in guilty because he can seee Ueda eyes is teary. Kame walks toward him and hug him.

“Don’t cry…I accept you’re confession…Tat-chan…”

“Really??” Ueda looks at him expectantly and Kame nodded.

“But…I tell you in advanced…I can’t said I truly love you right now…but, I’ll try…” Kame wipes the tears fall on ueda cheeks. Ueda nods agree with him and hug him.

“Thanks Kame~”

Suddenly, Kame shivers in fear. He feels something sharp and dangerous aura throwing at him. So dangerous that it will kill people with only that aura. He looks around but no one is visible at the hallway at the moment. He shrugs it off from his mind and look at Ueda caringly.

 On the fine day, Kame goes to the Jimusho like usual. The news about Kame and Ueda become couple in a second all the jimusho knew it and become hot issues. They become the main focus in Jimusho but something caught his mind, Yamapi words.

“Break up with him…”

“Hah??” Kame is shocked by Yamapi request. He want him to break up with Ueda.

“You need to break up with him…sooner is better…”Yamapi warned him.

“Why??”

“I try to save your life…just do it…”

“NO!! you need to tell me the concrete reason why I should break up with him….”

“You don’t love him…”

“Well, that the fact…yes, and he knew it…and I promise him I’ll try my best to love him back…”

“No…please don’t…if you do that…you’ll dead….”

“what nonsense you’re trying to say here, Yamapi…”

“please listen to my advise…”

“Pi!!” Koyama shouts his name. “We’re going now…”

“Kame…please do what I say…” Kame holds his hand tightly before walk away with Koyama.

He enters the dressing room and being greeted by the cheerful Ueda.

“Ohayou~” Ueda wrapped his arms around Kame neck. Kame puts his hands at the waist and gives him a peck on the lip.

“please don’t~” Koki whined.

“what??” Kame double jerk and smirk.

“can you two do your lovey-dovey action at other place…” Nakamaru and Junno chuckled with Koki protest.

“What’s wrong with that…it just a kiss…you don’t see the others…” Kame intentionally bold the word ‘others’.

Koki rolls his eyes in irritation. “I wish I never had that chance to see that…” Koki retorted.

Once again, Kame feels the cold and dangerous chill throw at him. he turns his head to the door and saw Jin just arrived.

“Ohayou~” Jin greet them and smirk when he saw the newly couple at the door.

“Aww~the KameDa just show their lovey-dovey action~” Jin said excitedly and loud enough for the others to hear it.

“really??” tegoshi who is by chance passing by at KAT-TUN dressing room quickly pop out at the room to see it. In minutes, more Johnny’s come to see it.

“JIN!!!” Kame scolds him for bringing the intention.

Jin giggles amused.”Gomen~”

“Orait~ the show is over…go back to your work…” Nakamaru claps his hand and shove everyone out from the room.

Kame remembers the dangerous aura he feels just now.

“hey Jin…Did you come alone??”

“No…I’m with Ryo and Yamapi just now…” Jin looks around him and didn’t found them. “I guess they’re already back to their dressing room…” Jin shrugs and goes to his dressing table.

“Yamapi and…Nishikido…” Kame mutters in his mind. He wonders why he get the feeling his life is in danger since the moment he accept ueda confession.

“Kazu??” Ueda looks at him worriedly. He is still clinging at Kame. “Are you okay??”

“Hah…ermm…I just thinking about something…let’s go…our jobs will be starting soon…” Ueda nodded.

His anxious is getting worst when KAT-TUN and NEWS at the same shooting site. Kame feels he will be killed any second especially when he was alone with Ueda. he accidently look at Yamapi who is staring at him intently.

“it can’t be him…is it…”Kame debating himself whether it is Yamapi who omitting that kind of aura. Later during the break, he goes to Yamapi.

“leave him now…”that’s what yamapi said the moment he saw Kame.

“WHAT!!?? Why you’re so persistent to make me and Ueda break up…”

“I told you before…I try to save your life…”

“Ne~ Pi…are you in love with Tatsuya??”

“NO!!!!! I’m not…please don’t said that…I don’t want to die early…” Yamapi face becomes pale when Kame said that. He sure looks scared of something.

“Then, tell me…the reason…you know…I’m starting to love him…”Kame cross his arms at the chest and looks at Yamapi expectantly waiting for the answer.

“Fine~ Ueda is usu….” Yamapi rolls his eyes in fright and bow. “Sorry Kame…I can’t tell you…” Yamapi runs away from him. Kame clicked his tongue in annoyed.

“What the hell with Yamapi…” he goes back to the group and saw ueda talks happily with Jin. Then, he saw the both of them smirk. Kame found the smirk is kinda…scary. It’s like the two of them are planning something bad and Kame is scared to know it.

“what are two talking about…”

“Ne~Kazu…Jin invites us for dinner…let’s go~”

Kame looks at Jin in curious.

“The others, yuu, Koki and Junno also come…plus Yamapi and Ryo…so, I hope you two can come…or you’ve another PLAN??” Jin smirks.

Kame understands what Jin mean and his cheeks instantly redden by that statement.

“Shut up Jin…it’s not your business…” the truth is the two of them still not doing it. Why? He also doesn’t know why.

“So, are you coming??”

“Yes, we’re going…”

“Kazu, I love you~” ueda hugs him happily and smirk to someone who is standing not far from them. He looks at them with dagger and fire burning showing at his eyes.

Their schedule finished early that supposed. Kame and Jin walk together to their car at the car basement. Ueda needs to stay longer because the manager wants to discuss something.

“Why are you not follow Yamapi warning…??” Jin asked.

“hah??” Kame looks at doubtfully. “how did you know??”

“because…I also warn you the same things…”

“What??” Kame stops and glare at Jin irritated. “Can you two just tell me what’s wrong with Tat-chan…”

“You don’t love him…”

“No, I love him…”

“ermmm…as a friend…”Jin puts his hand at then chin.

“No, I really love him as lover…”

Jin smirked. “Basically, you not...Because the one you love is…me…” Jin brings his face closer to Kame face.

“Hah??I’m not!!” Kame immediately turn away his face to hide his redden face and run away from Jin. Jin chuckled to see Kame reaction.

“You should really break up with Ueda…I don’t want my turtle to be died…” Jin pinned him at Kame car.

“W...what…what are you trying to said…”

“Let say…all this time…Yamapi is trying to say is…Ueda is Ryo lover...he try to help me…to capture you….”

“What…” Jin captures his lip before he can’t finish his words.

“Goodnight~ you better does what I and Pi said…”Jin pecks his lip before hop in his car and drive away. Kame is still standing in shocked. Jin is kissing him.

“What?? What did Jin said just now…Ueda is Ryo lover…HAH???” Kame shouts disbelief.

“Yes…he is my hime…”Ryo said it with dangerous tone. Kame immediately turns his body around and meets the furious and murderous Nishikido Ryo.

“I really want to kill you…or should I kill that Bakanishi first…” he steps closer slowly toward Kame and Kame steps back in fear.

“How dare that Baka ask my hime to be your lover…”

“W…wait…I’m the one should be angry here…” Kame glares at him. Yes, he was feels furious too. How dare they play with his feeling especially Ueda?

“Tat-chan aka your lover…is playing with my feeling…and you know what I feel right now…betrayed…” this time it was kame who moving closer to Ryo with fury in his eyes.

“and…I don’t think he still your lover…since he confess at me…”

“you better watch your words…he is still mine…” Ryo looks away for a second. “well, if you minus the time we have a massive fight last month…but…”he looks back at kame. “he’s still mine…stay away from him…!!”

“as if…”

“Kame…Nishikido…”

The two of them look at the person who calls their name. it was Ueda.

“what are you two doing??”

“Hime…”

“Tatsuya…”

“hey!! Don’t call him Tatsuya…”Ryo retorted. Kame sticks out his tongue at Ryo.

“What’re you doing here, Nishikido…”

“Hime…I’m sorry…”

“Kame, let’s go…”

“Hime…”

“Nishikido…we’re over…”

“No…we never over…I never accept it…

“then…try to accept the fact…I’m with kame right now…”

“I’ll kill him…”

“I’ll kill myself…”

“Tatsuya…”

Tatsuya walks away and pulled Kame along with him. he hops in Kame car. Kame looks at Ryo pitifully before he also hops in his car. He drives to Ueda apartment. It was silent for along the journey. Ueda is the first one break the silent.

“I’m sorry,Kame…”

“Why you doing that to me…” Kame glances at Ueda. Ueda was looking outside the window. “I thought you really love me…”

“Yes, I do…”

“Then…”

“I love you…but  I love Ryo too…but I can’t forgive him…” Ueda looks at Kame.

“I guess…no matter how much you promise to love me back… you can’t…”

“Hah??” Kame stops at the traffic light and looks at Ueda in curious.

“What do you mean by that??”

“You love Jin, right…”

“No…I’m not….” Ueda chuckled.

“You can’t deny it…you face obviously shows it…”

Kame didn’t know how to oppose it.

“You can drop me there…” Ueda points at the nearest bus stop.

“Why??”

“I can go home by myself…”Ueda looks at Kame friendly. “I’m sorry to use you…you should go to Jin …both of you are so stupid…”

“WHAT??”

“you two have been loving each other for…I don’t know how long…but none one of you have courage to confess…” Ueda shakes his head disbelief.

“Shut up, Tat-chan…” Kame retorted in embrassment. "I'll sent you home." Ueda smiled and let Kame drive them to his own apartment not his shared apartment with Ryo.


End file.
